(a) Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a reference voltage generator and a light emitting diode (LED) device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A reference voltage may be generated according to a dimming signal for adjusting brightness of an LED string. The reference voltage is a voltage for controlling a current flowing at the LED string, and may have an upper limit reference and a lower limit reference based on the dimming signal.
For example, the upper limit reference may be set to a level higher by a predetermined margin based on a level of the dimming signal, and the lower limit reference may be set to a level lower by a predetermined margin based thereon.
When the brightness of the LED string is controlled below a predetermined ratio with respect to maximum brightness thereof by means of the dimming signal, the upper limit reference does not reach a zero voltage even though the lower limit reference reaches the zero voltage. Thus, there occurs a problem in that it is difficult to control the brightness of the LED string below the predetermined ratio according to the dimming signal.